1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a garment, and more particularly, to a garment which includes an element capable of playing a musical tune.
2. Description of Prior Art
Novelty items of clothing have been in existence for a number of years. The most common article of clothing utilized as a novelty item is the T-shirt. Novelty T-shirts have achieved a great amount of success by appealing to one or more human senses.
Typically, the sense of sight has been primarily responsible for the commercial success of T-shirts. For example, printed graphics and artwork designs have been commonly employed.
Other novelty T-shirts have been designed to appeal to senses other than sight. The so-called "scratch and sniff" T-shirts have been marketed to appeal to the sense of smell. Similarly, T-shirts having variable textures have been designed to appeal to the sense of touch. T-shirts have been designed having bells and the like to appeal to the sense of hearing. However, no T-shirt has been developed which is capable of playing a musical tune.
Small electronic elements have been developed which are capable of playing a musical tune for a repeatable number of times. Such elements typically include a memory chip which stores the musical tune and a battery which is used to operate the chip. Such elements have been commonly used in novelty items such as buttons and greeting cards. However, until the present invention, these elements have not been associated with an article of clothing.
Accordingly, there exists a need in the art for an article of clothing containing an element which is capable of playing a musical tune.